


Conspiracy of Silence

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult to do what they must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [westernredcedar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=westernredcedar).



"Harry and Ron and Hermione are going out searching for the Horcruxes." Remus's words fell into the stillness of the Headmaster's study like stones into a forest pool as he stepped out of the Floo.

"What?" Severus whirled around, his craggy face angry. "How do you know?"

"Know that they're going, or know what they're looking for? I'm not a fool, Severus. I can put two and two together." Remus sighed. "I tried to convince Harry to permit me to travel with them, but he's as stubborn as both his parents put together. He wouldn't listen."

Swearing, Severus sat down.

"I'm sorry," Remus added after a few moments.

Severus flapped a hand at him impatiently. "I never expected Potter to behave with any sense, but more and more I doubt Albus's wisdom in pursuing this course of action. It may well be that neither of us will survive, you know."

"I know." Remus came and sat at Severus's feet, leaning his face against Severus's knee. He felt a hand stroke his hair. "We can hope that one of us does, however. If it should be me, I promise to keep your memory ever green."

The fingers in his hair tightened, tipping his head back, and Severus pressed his lips to Remus's in a swift silent kiss. Further words between them were unnecessary.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for westernredcedar for holiday 2007.


End file.
